I Play By My Rules
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alor Everyone gets back to camp and Allison starts to scream at Vince for saving her when she wanted to leave. Vince apologizes and she starts sobbing and demands to see Jeff. Jeff sits on the beach with her and she says she wants to quit. Jeff questions her but she stays solid on her choice so a boat comes in and picks her up and takes her away. Jeff tells the news to the tribe and Vince tears up because he saved her for no reason and she got pushed over the edge. The tribe hugs him except Violet who just pats his shoulder. Ipoh On the beach, Abby and Darius are in the water talking and Abby says she loved the all black final 3 of Survivor: Fiji and Darius agrees and says he loved that season for the diversity. Abby says she’s glad the only two black people on the cast are on the same tribe now and Darius says they could always recreate Fiji and form a final 2 alliance and Abby says she’d love that. Darius is happy and in a confessional Abby says she’s hoping for a final 3 or else she’ll have to choose between her final 2 deals. Jose and Logan meet up and Jose says that Abby pretty much told him that she was flipping and voting out one of us. Logan is upset and says that they need to get the target on Robert so he uses his idol and Jose agrees. Logan goes up to Abby and says he knows she’s flipping but he has an offer. Abby asks what it is and Logan says he wants an easy vote out of Robert next time they lose and Abby agrees to it. Abby goes up to Courtney, Elizabeth and Darius and says that Logan and Jose want an easy vote out of Robert if they lose. Everybody agrees to it and Elizabeth says she really hasn’t liked Robert and everyone agrees. Alor Vince and Whitney are sitting alone in the shelter and Whitney asks how they’re gonna survive now and Vince says he has no clue. Whitney suggests looking for the idol again so they go into the woods. They search for hours but they have no luck so they go back to the shelter and start making a plan on how to survive. Evan, Henry and Violet are talking about who to vote out next. Evan says he would rather do Whitney because she’s weaker but the others think that going for Vince would be smarter so Evan says he’s okay with that. Violet asks if their entire original tribe will stick together at merge since the alliances merged and Henry says that would be smart. Evan says that he wants these 3 to be the core 3 and Henry agrees while Violet stays quiet. Challenge Ipoh wins immunity. Alor Everyone gets back to camp and are distraught because after tonight they’ll only have 4 members. Vince and Whitney are especially sad because they know one of the two of them is going to be voted out. The duo talk in a shelter and Whitney asks if they should vote each other and not campaign against each other and Vince says that they might have to. They hug each other and sit in the shelter together. The trio meet up and Evan checks to make sure Vince is still the vote and Henry says that he thinks it would be smarter since he is a bigger threat and has found an idol. Evan and Henry go off to get water while Violet takes a walk on the beach. Once the guys are out of sight, Violet runs to the shelter and the duo are confused. Violet tells the two about her plan because she wants to make a move and cause a ruckus before the merge she expected to happen last round. Whitney and Vince agree to work with her excitedly and thank her for saving them and she says it’s no problem. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jeff asks about the backlash for using an idol on Allison and he says he feels bad because she still left and his idol is gone so he regrets it a lot. Jeff asks Evan if Vince and Whitney are in trouble now and Evan says he’s a straight up person so he can say one is going home. Jeff asks Violet if that’s true and Violet says to her knowledge the vote should be solid against one of them. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Jeff reads the results. First vote… Vince. Vince. Evan. Evan looks surprised. Evan. That’s two votes Vince, two votes Evan, 1 vote left. Whitney and Vince hold hands and close their eyes 6th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia… Evan (3-2). Evan and Henry are both shocked as Violet smirks. Evan laughs and says that that was a good move. He gets his torch snuffed and wishes good luck to all four of them and Whitney waves goodbye. Votes Vince voted for Evan: “I really hope Violet wasn’t lying when she said she’d save us because I think it would be me going over Whitney at this point.” Violet voted for Evan: “Sorry “bro” but I gotta do what I gotta do. Henry will hate me for this but I don't care I play by my rules.” Whitney voted for Evan: “I will love Violet forever if she saves Vince and I tonight because I am not ready to go home nor do I want to be on this tribe with no friends.” Evan voted for Vince: “Sorry, I wanted to vote Whitney but I was outnumbered so I have to vote for you.” Henry voted for Vince: “Vince you’re a great player and you should be proud you played the first idol but you’re too big of a threat to keep for much longer.” Final Words “I’m happy with my decision. I was not built for this game and I learned that the hard way so now I can just hope to grow from this experience.” ‘’~Allison, 13th Place’’ “I feel.. Backstabbed, betrayed, and bamboozled. It’s AWESOME. Respect for Violet for making that move because I totally didn’t see it coming. Survivor was really fun and hopefully I can return one day.” ‘’~Evan, 12th Place’’